ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Max Out
Max Out is the sixth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot Gwen asks for Ben and Kevin's help in locating her brother, Ken. Upon tracking Ken to a small town, they discover its inhabitance are DNAliens. After interrogating several DNAlien's they are led to a hatchery where another weather tower has been set up causing the town's dreary weather. Meanwhile Ken is being interrogated by a DNAlien who allows a parasite, called a Xenocyte, to attach itself to Ken. Shortly after, Grandpa Max mounts a rescue and discovers Ken partially transformed into a DNAlien who incompacitates Max and calls for guards. Gwen, Kevin, and Ben finally make it into the hatchery, sneaking in from the waterway while fighting against hordes of DNAlien's. Along the way, Gwen discovers Ken nearly transformed into a DNAlien, and Ben's Omnitrix suddenly gains a life of its own. Stating that it can repair Ken's DNA, Ben does so and removes the parasite from Ken. Later the four meet up with Max, who asks the others destroy the trucks meant to ship the Xenocytes all over the country while Max goes after the head Highbreed. Max states that the Highbreeds operation is over with the Xenocyte machine destroyed, his DNAlien troops sucked into the Null Void, and the trucks destroyed. The Highbreed states that more trucks are on their way along with a replacement for the egg machine and points out the hordes of DNAlien's at his command. Left with no other option Max turns his Null Void projector into a grenade which will vapourise everything within a half mile radius while Gwen projects a shield for herself, Ben, Kevin, and Ken as Max detonates his make shift bomb. The team are left in the crater that was the town and leaves to finish what Max started. Major events *Gwen's brother, Ken is kidnapped by the DNAliens and is controlled by fusing with a Xenocyte. *Ben discovers the Omnitrix can repair genetic damage, thereby allowing him to restore DNAliens to normal (which will be an important factor in the team's eventual victory over the Highbreed). *Ben and the gang find Grandpa Max. *Max goes to the Null Void, however to Ben's Team, he is proven and thought dead. Debuts *Ken Tennyson *Xenocytes Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ken Tennyson Villains *Highbreed *DNAliens *Xenocytes Aliens Used *Jetray *Humungousaur *Big Chill Quotes Big chill: (freezes DNAliens) thought you guys liked it cold. Trivia *Ben was the only one to not be attacked by a Xenocyte. *This episode reveals that this episode takes place during spring break meaning that this series started about 2-3 months after Ben, Gwen and Kevin's birthdays. *"Shem" in Hebrew means "name," which the DNAlien in the garage might have used as part of his disguise. *Apparently, Ben, Gwen and Ken were named to rhyme on purpose in the Tennyson family. *Even though the DNAliens are disguised, it is revealed that they can still spit out slime. *Although the Omnitrix is attached to its host, it is revealed that it can also repair the DNA of others that are affected, meaning it can not only splice Alien DNA into a human but vice versa as well. This was shown when Ben repaired Ken, removing the Xenocyte that was attached to his head. *There is no background music in this episode. *When Ben turned into Jetray and said his name, Jetray's mouth was closed. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes Category:Highbreed arc